Surely a Gift
by Vampire Breath
Summary: A view of abhirika life when they are going to be three and are three hope u all enjoy it..


` **Surely A Gift...!**

**A/N:****hEY guys im back with another story hope you guys like one chapter is a glimpse of abhirika life.**

_Abhirika home 12 am night._

Tarika: Abhijeet! Abhi...

Abhi: (rubbing his sleepy eyes) kya hua tarika?

TARIKA: i need icecream..

Abhi: ( his sleepy eyes widened to thrice) what icecream at this hour..

Tarika : han..

Abhi: tarika mujhe lagta hai tmhari tabiyat theek nhn hai tum so jao.( he tried to push her lightly back on her pillow)

Tarika: put his hand aside and said: nhn nhn mein theek hun par mujhe abhi icecream chahiye wo bhi strawberry one..

Ahi: he threw his blanket aside and went into the kitchen to check for sighed and opened the a days he was used to with these kind of blasts from tarika as pregnancy led her to behave it was her fifith month and abhi was bound to listen find the strawberry one as tarika today filled the freezer with choco flavor abhi insisted her to buy one strawberry as it was her favourite but she ignored him.

He went back to the room and said he felt that something more catastrophic gonna happen with him.

Abhi: tarika wo strawberry nhn hai tum choco kha lo na.

TARIKA: sad:no i want strawberry..

Abhi: but wo nhn hai

TARIKA: So what got out of bed grabbed her phone and car keys and from other hand grabbed abhi's hand and dragged him to the hall.

she went towards main door still with abhi's hand.

ABHI: HUM KAHAN JA RHE HAI?

tarika: smiling: icecream khane.

Abhi: kya par...

Tarika ( almost crying ) tum apni wife k liya itna bhi nhn kr skte?

Abhi: ( quickly) ok ok tum garri mein jao mein aata locked the door and went into the car as now he was drove to one icecream parlour.

During the drive tarika played songs and maxed the volume on this abhi grinned her and she quickly turned the volume low with her tongue stretched ontside her mouth with a expression of sorry.

Abhi smiled on her babish behaviour and ruffled her hair raising one hand from reached the paRlour and went inside .tarika sat on the chair and abhi went to order the finished their icecream and talked about their future baby from his or her name to their noticed that tarika looked even more beautiful behaving like took her one hand and kissed it and said i luv u to IGNORED HIM and GRABBED his bowl of icecream which he put aside on the table and loaded her mouth with his said: haaaaaaaaaa..tum ne meri ice cream kyun li?

TARIKA : COZ TuM MUJHE BORE kr rha thhay..

Abhi: i said i luv u so tum bore ho gayi.

Tarika: han jab pehli bar kaha tha to itni der lagayi ab roz kehte ho..

Abhi: wo...

tarika pushed a spoon of ice cream in his mouth and he was now unable to speak. Both laughed.

Tarika ; challein

Abhi: han par mein ek xtra ice cream le lun in case tumhe dobara khane ka mann kree..Tarika smiled and waited for the counter when abhi was waiting for his packed ice cream. There he met a quite hot girl .She greeted him but he took it light coz he was afraid of his wife. she asked him about why he his here and why he is still in night dress .He answered that he is with his _WIFE _and she is _PREGNANT _the girl burnt like a coal as she was try to flirt with abhi obviously he is too dashing.

Tarika's eyes never miss such scenes after all she is a went to the counter grabbed her icecream and went to the car sidelining the girl.

Abhi noticed the terrible look of his wife and decided to leave hepaid for the ice cream and moved

Girl: kya wo tumhari wife thi?

Abhi: innocently: han she was

Girl: phir to tumhari khair nhn.

Abhi: ignored her and went to the drove to his home and in the drive tarika did not say even one reached at home,still in car.

Abhi: Tarika kya hua yaar tum iss tarhan chup kyun ho?

Tarika: burst into cries .she was crying awfully.

Abhi: ( worried ) why a re u crying .he tried to console her but she threw his hand towards his face which directly hit his nose

Abhi: ouch !arrey kya hua ?

Tarika: almost shouting + crying :tum uss larkii k pass kyun kharre thhay?

Abhi: tarika oh god jesa tum soch rhi ho wesa kuch nhn hai…

Tarika : iss ka matlab tum uss se such mein baat kar rhe thhay. she cried more took her inside with holding her from made her sit in the bed cupping her face with his hands

Abhi: tarika mein uss ko bata rha tha k im here with my pretty wife and she is going to give me a pretty baby…that's all

TARIKA: drying her tears with index finger: par tumhe pata hai k tum kitne handsome ho or every girl wants to flirt over you but I wont let this happen you are only mine .sunaaaaa tum ne u r onlymine. ( she again started crying )

Abhi: laughed on her comment: kya mein itna dashing hun…ok ok

Tarika ab se mein kissi bhi hot larki se baat nhn karun ga..

Tarika:grinned as he said hot:iss ka matlab tum usse hot kahti ho….

Abhi: scared nhn mein to kisi or ko hot kehta hun pata hai kon?

Tarika: kon

Abhi:meri wife the super hot girl..

TARIKA: shut up

Abhi: laughed and went inside the kitchen to put the icrcream in the came bavk and went into the bed .Tarika rested her head on his lap and he patted her head.

Abhi: tarika tumhe itna ghusa nhn krna chahiye u know what baby bore ho jaye ga

TARIKA; PUTTING HER HAND IN HER OUT STREtched stomach: han mein to bhool hi gayi thi sorry baby she patted her stomach.

Abhi:chalo ab so jao.

Tarika: whi to kr rhi hun..

Abhi: aise

Tarika: yes

Abhi: smiled: ok phir jaldi se so tarika fell in fast sleep and abhi restsd her on her kissed her forehead and touched her stomach saying: mein tumhara bohat intazar kar rha hun baby coz aj kal tmhari mama bohat weird behave kar rhi hai come soon and we both will manage her. He fell back unhis pillow and heard a murmur and it was tarika still in sleep.

Tarika: abhi don't even try to go near her yahin mere paas bethe rha warna.

Abhi: smiled and dozed off in sleep thinking that how much tarika is possessive about him.

**Flashback over..**

Now tarika was holding adi in her arms and lulled abhi sat besides her and looked carefully at his son who was in sleep.

Actually they were thinking about the past when tarika was pregnant and now they had a son named Aditya and they call him is three months old.

Tarika: im sorry abhi mein tumhe itna tang krti thi..

Abhi: its ok tarika wese kujhe maza ata tha

Tarika: larkiyun ko dekh kar ( her voice stern )

Abhi: quickly clearing the doubt: nhn nhn tmhe aise dekh kkar you looked so cute.

Tarika: blushed ti her hardest: abhi tum bhi na..

Abhi: and you still are jab tum hasti ho na OH MY GOD

Tarika: lightly punched his arm and went towards the cot and put adi in it.

ABHI: hugged her from back with holding her waist : thanx

Tarika: kiss liye?

Abhi: coz u gave me the prettiest son in the world.

Tarika: hey btw wo mera bhi beta hai..

Abhi: I know par tum meri wife bhi ho .he turned her and now she was facing him her and he hugged

Her got out of her hold and went close to her and she fell on the bed and abhi covered her by leaning over her on his own weight. He leaned in to kiss her when adi screamed tarika looked at the cot and pushed abhi and got hold of adi.

Abhi: walking towards her: kya yaar adi mein tumhari mama k saath romance kar rha tha or tum ne sab kharab kar dia very bad boy.

Tarika: no he is a good boy iss ne apni mama ko devil se bacha liya.

Abhi: haw did u call me devil.

Tarika: laughing: han..

Abhi: tum na….

He realized that adi is jumping in the handsof tarika to reach abhi.

Tarika: lagta hai yeh papa k paas jana chahta hai.

Abhi: hmmm,he holded adi and cuddled with him .feeling secured adi rested his head on his father's chest and slept silently. abhi looked at himand smiled as he was the mist flexuous creature around .he signaled tarika and she looked with loving eyes at her son .Abhi pushed tarika into his hug with his son and kissed her forehead they reached the bed and carefully abhi put adi in the middle of bed and tarika sat on right side and abhi on the observed their kid.

Abhi: tarika..

Tarika: hmm (rubbing her son's head )

Abhi: hmari shaadi ko almost do saal ho gaye na..

Tarika: remembering the cute memories of past shyly said: han

Abhi: and now we have a son too

TARIKA: HAN TO?

Abhi:TO YEH K HOW much lucky im to have a wife like you and a beautiful son like adi…

Tarika; it means im not pretty ( gave a cryful look)

Abhi: nhn tum se zyzda pretty koi or hai..

TARIKA: WO KON

Abhi: pulling the nose of tarika: meri wife. they hugged each other over adi and wrapped themselves with blanket.

Tarika: wese u r not the only one to be lucky mein bhi to hun to have a husband like u and having son like hai daya na isse darwaza torrna sikhaye ga.

ABHI: or mein shooting or fredy jokes marna.

Both laughed and abhi again kissed tarika's head and laid in the bed for sleep.

6am morning tarika got up and saw abhi and adi rolled with eachother and their faces took a pic of them

Tarika: awww soo cute adi bilkul abhi jesa lagta hai..she turned but a hand caught her and it was abhi

Abhi: sitting on the bed: to mein cute hun

Tarika: nhn meine tu adi ko kha

Abhi: par tumne abhi to kaha adi mere jesa dikhta hai to

TARIKA: smiling: han tum bhi thorre se cute ho.

They looked at adi tarika put her head on abhi's shoulder and he holded her waist.

TARIKA: Abhijeet he is surely a gift for us.

ABHI: WITHOUT ANY DOUBT.

THEY SMILED AND ADI TOO AS HE UNDERSTOOD WHAT THEY SAID.

Abhirika together forever

A/N: HOPE U ALL LIKE IT PLZ REVIEW this was a small treat for all Abhirika fans.


End file.
